Stewie Griffin
Stewart Gilligan Griffin, or simply Stewie Griffin, is the secondary antagonist-turned-tetartagonist in Family Guy. He is the infant child of Lois and Peter Griffin. He was originally the show's main antagonist because he was originally a stereotypical mad scientist and wanted to kill his own mother, howerver, in the latest seasons, Stewie gradually changes for the better. Afterwards, his grandfather became the show's true main villain. He is voiced by Seth MacFarlane who also voices Peter, Glenn Quagmire, Carter Pewterschmidt and the Griffins' pet dog Brian. Goals and ambitions Stewie originally had two goals in life: to kill his mother, Lois Griffin, and world domination - however, as the series progressed, Stewie's desire for world domination lessened and he became more of an anti-hero, prone to mocking others for his own amusement but no longer hosting the obsession with matricide or conquest as he did in his earlier appearances. When Stewie travels to the 1960s and falls in love in "Valentine's Day in Quahog", he learns that the infant he kissed is really his mother when Carter arrives to pick her up. In the double episode Stewie Kills Lois/''Lois Kills Stewie'', Stewie appears to have finally killed Lois who a year after returns to Quahog, much to Stewie's dismay. At the Griffin home, Stewie takes his family hostage and, after killing Cleveland Brown, ties them up and forces Brian at gunpoint to drive him to CIA HQ. As Stewie gains world domination, a humiliated Lois shows up at Stewie's compound and after a bloody fight Stewie is killed, not by Lois but Peter. This all is revealed to be a holographic episode for Stewie to see what would happen if he gained his goals. Personality The entire Griffin family has gone through quite a few changes as the series has progressed, going from immature jerks to emotionally unbalanced lunatics. Stewie, however, progressed backwards and has become less evil with each season. The most evil plan he successfully pulled off was to trap a group of toddlers in a secret pit because they had displeased him. He called it "The Club of Forgotten Children" and they all presumably starved to death. Stewie would normally unflinchingly commit acts like murder, theft, hijacking, bombing and extortion among many, many others and embraced this depraved personality disorder of his. He never managed to kill a member of his family even though he tried to do so in almost every episode. Since the fourth season, Stewie has become far less evil and more or less like the rest of the family had been in the first few seasons. Even so, Stewie has retained some of his malicious traits but directs them to other members of the world instead of his family who he has visibly grown to care for. Stewie was origionally a very unsocial kid who could not even have normaly conversations with his family. He instead spent his time building a huge array of weapons and gadgets which seemed capable of almost anything. His British accent and loathing for just about everything with a heartbeat were very noticeble in earlier seasons. Stewie also had an absurdly wide vocabulary in earlier seasons and used huge words for situations that did not require them. In the present seasons, Stewie is far more laid back and flamboyant, even enjoying his family's company. One running gag with Stewie that has become popular is his sexual orientation. He has had crushes on several girls (i.e. Janet, Penelope), but has also been very public with his struggling homosexuality. He also seems to not completely understand sex. At first, he did not even like the topic; he recently appears to understand it more, but is still ignorant to some its more specific details. He also once tried to befriend Bart Simpson in the Simpson's Guy crossover. However as both of them have completely different bad boy personalities due to the difference in comedic style between both series (Bart pulls pranks and vandalism, though he has a few redeeming qualities and is not all bad, in contrast to Stewie who is more of a sociopath as he has a violent and disturbing personality), Bart became creeped out by Stewie especially after learning that Stewie kidnapped all of his enemies (including Nelson Muntz and Sideshow Bob) and chose not to befriend him, devastating Stewie. Villainous Deeds *Wanting to murder Lois. *Mind control attempts. *Kidnaps a bully for stealing his bike. *Assaults a stranger for not buying his lemonade. *Using Chris as an android. *Burning the house where Janet and Henry were for cheating. *Carjacking someone. *Implied he killed seven babies without remorse. *In an popular moment, he aggressively beats Brian for not having his money. *Just teach Brian a point, he burns down a building and kills a stranger's dog. *Attemted to murder Santa Claus due to a mall Santa ignoring him, but he spares the real Santa due to being unwell. *He created some in various parts of the globe with Penelope. Gallery Stewie_as_Vader.jpg|Stewie Griffin as Darth Stewie Stewie_vs_bertram.jpg|Stewie Vs. Bertram 80852_original.jpg|Stewie Vs. Penelope X240-fpY.jpg|Stewie in "Family Guy: Back to the Multiverse Stewiegriffincrying.jpg|Stewie crying after Brian dies Article-2524409-1A22956800000578-777_634x347.jpg|Stewie fading away after he travels back in time to save Brian Bacx18_026_02_0069.jpg|Stewie losing his temper and throwing a temper tantrum after Peter and Chris destroyed the living room and the TV while playing Unga Bunga STEWIE_AND_BART_2f_hires2.jpg|Stewie Griffin & Bart Simpson Cacx04_054_02a_0063_hires2.jpg|Chris, Stewie and Brian Dacx08_311_02b_0214_hires2.jpg|Stewie in "The Peanut Butter Kid" Video Family Guy The List Cut Song From Lois Kills Stewie Category:Family Guy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Kid Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Hegemony Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Martial Artists Category:Murderer Category:Power Hungry Category:Related to Hero Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Honorable Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Archenemy Category:In love villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal Category:Mental Illness Category:Traitor Category:Friend of the hero Category:On & Off Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Leader Category:Military Villains Category:Spy Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Egotist Category:Ensemble Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Anti-Villain Category:Terrorists Category:Kidnapper Category:Burglars Category:Torturer Category:Thief Category:Mascots Category:Criminals Category:Blackmailers Category:Insecure Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Misanthropes Category:Grey Zone Category:Envious Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Necessary Evil Category:Scapegoat Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Pimps Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Control Freaks Category:Protective Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Supervillains Category:Revived Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Nihilists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mature Category:Abusers Category:Malefactors Category:Sitcom villains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Misogynists Category:Tyrants Category:Gangsters Category:Strategic Villains Category:Mongers Category:Charismatic villain Category:Oppressors Category:Fighter Category:Master Orator Category:Perverts Category:Male Category:Affably Evil Category:Nemesis Category:Cannibals Category:Crackers Category:Siblings Category:Crossover Villains